Zasady Siły
center|600px Opowiadanie . Moja rodzina straciła władzę.}} ---- Wspinała się na szczyt Schodów Triumfu z uniesioną głową. Co dwanaście stopni mijała ubranych w odświętne szaty strażników, ale idąc, patrzyła jedynie przed siebie. Być może pierwszy raz Alyssa odwiedzała stolicę, ale nie chciała dać poznać po sobie, że jest onieśmielona, niczym jakiś wioskowy pastuch. Pochodziła z Delverfold, w jej żyłach płynęła królewska krew. Wokół schodów zebrali się strażnicy w pancerzach z ciemnej stali. Ruda użyta do wykucia ich zbroi pochodziła z czeluści pod górami, które były jej domem. Wszystkie najlepsze pancerze w Noxusie pochodziły właśnie stamtąd. Działo się tak od pięciu pokoleń, odkąd Noxus podbił te tereny i wcielił je do swojego imperium. Czerwone flagi łopotały na wieczornym wietrze. Niósł on ze sobą zapach palonego węgla i przemysłowej maszynerii. Kuźnie w Noxusie rzadko kiedy były wygaszane. Przed nimi wznosił się Bastion Nieśmiertelności, mroczny i groźny. — Obnoszą się ze swymi bogactwami, a my musimy żyć jak żebracy — rzekł jej brat Oram. Spojrzała na niego, podążającego tuż obok niej. Oram Arkhan val-Lokan. Dobrze zbudowany, silny i doskonale władający mieczem, był również arogancki i ograniczony umysłowo — przynajmniej według Alyssy — starała się jednak nie okazywać pogardy. Był starszy od niej, nawet jeśli była to kwestia kilku minut, i trzeci w kolejce do samodzielnego władania Delverhold. Alyssa dobrze znała swoje miejsce. Fakt, że są bliźniakami był dość oczywisty. Dzielili atletyczną sylwetkę oraz zimne spojrzenie, z jakiego znany był ich ród, a także dumną postawę osób wysoko urodzonych. Oboje mieli długie, czarne włosy, zaplecione fantazyjnie w ciasne warkocze, ich policzki zdobiły tatuaże, a na zbroje narzucali jasnoszare płaszcze. W końcu dotarli na szczyt. Dobiegł ich trzepot ptasich skrzydeł i kruk wzleciał tuż nad ich głowami. Alyssa niemal drgnęła, ale w porę się uspokoiła. — Czy powinniśmy uznać to za zły znak, braciszku? Dłonie Orama zwinęły się w pięści. — Zbyt długo napełnialiśmy noxiańskie kufry i zbroiliśmy ich żołnierzy — warknął, niemal nie starając się, by jego głos nie dobiegł do uszu strażników. — I co z tego mamy? Przetrwaliśmy, pomyślała Alyssa, ale nie odważyła się powiedzieć tego głośno. Dwóch strażników w pełnych zbrojach oczekiwało na nich przy wielkich, metalowych odrzwiach pałacu. Wyprężeni na baczność, ściskali w ubranych w rękawice dłoniach ciężkie halabardy. Trzy wcięcia w ich napierśnikach i ciemnoczerwone peleryny obwieszczały, że nie są to zwykli strażnicy. — Legioniści — wyrzucił z siebie Oram, bez cienia swojej zwykłej pychy. Nawet w narodzie zabójców elitarny Legion Tryfariański wzbudzał podziw i przerażenie wśród wszystkich — zarówno wrogów, jak i sprzymierzeńców. Podobno sama ich obecność sprawiała, że całe miasta i narody wolały ugiąć kolana, niż stanąć do bitwy. — Są tu, by uczcić naszą obecność — powiedziała Alyssa. — Chodź, bracie. Czas na własne oczy ujrzeć tak zwaną „Radę Trzech”. ---- Pierwszą rzeczą, która zawsze rzucała się w oczy przy wkraczaniu do komnaty audiencyjnej, był tron dawnych imperatorów Noxusu. Wykuty w obsydianie, ciężki i przytłaczający, zdobiony niezliczonymi chorągwiami, zaostrzonymi filarami i kandelabrami zdecydowanie przykuwał uwagę. Zajmował niemal całą wolną przestrzeń. Od śmierci ostatniego Wielkiego Generała Noxusu był jednak pusty. Nie od śmierci, poprawiła się Alyssa. Od egzekucji. Nie ma imperatora Noxusu, na tronie nie zasiada tyran. Już nie. Zanim opuściła Delverhold, Alyssa zasięgnęła języka w kwestii nowej władzy. Tryfariat — tak nazwał ją główny doradca jej ojca. Trzech władców, każdy z nich reprezentujący jedną z trzech '''Zasad Siły' — Dalekowzroczność, Potęgę i Przebiegłość. W teorii jeden władca mógł zgubić Noxus przez swoją niekompetencję, szaleństwo lub nieuczciwość, teraz zaś pozostała dwójka jest w stanie go powstrzymać.'' Według Alyssy był to niezwykle ciekawy pomysł, choć nie do końca jeszcze sprawdzony. Komnata wydawała się ogromna, na tyle duża, by pomieścić tysiące interesantów. Teraz jednak była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć trzech postaci, siedzących przy prostym, marmurowym stole u stóp tronu. Dwóch ponurych, milczących wojowników Legionu Tryfariańskiego podprowadziło Alyssę i jej brata do tego tria. Ich kroki odbijały się echem po zimnej podłodze. Siedząca przy stole trójka pogrążona była w głębokiej dyskusji, którą przerwali, gdy rodzeństwo z Delverhold się zbliżyło. Siedzieli w rzędzie, zwróceni do nadchodzących niczym milczący sędziowie. O dwóch z nich wiele słyszała. Co do trzeciego... właściwie nikt dokładnie go nie znał. W samym środku zasiadała postać o pustym spojrzeniu: , znany wizjoner i nowy Wielki Generał. Niektóre możne rody wciąż uważały go za uzurpatora, jako że to właśnie za jego sprawą szaleniec Boram Darkwill został strącony z tronu Noxusu, nikt jednak nie ośmielał się powiedzieć mu tego prosto w oczy. Jego spojrzenie, które zdawało się dostrzegać zbyt wiele, wędrowało od Orama do Alyssy. Powstrzymała w sobie chęć spojrzenia na jego lewe ramię, owinięte ciemną tkaniną. Powiadano, że stracił je podczas nieudanej inwazji na , w walce z jakąś z tamtego zaklętego archipelagu. Po jego prawej stronie zasiadał , legendarna Ręka Noxusu, przywódca elitarnego Legionu Tryfariańskiego i nowy głównodowodzący armią imperium. Był wcieleniem siły: podczas gdy Swain siedział spokojnie wyprostowany, Darius garbił się niedbale, bębniąc palcami opancerzonej dłoni w drewniane oparcie krzesła. Jego ramiona były potężne, a wyraz twarzy ponury. Trzecia postać — znana powszechnie jako „Pozbawiony Twarzy” — stanowiła zagadkę. Siedziała bez ruchu, ubrana od stóp do głów w wielowarstwową, przepastną szatę. Twarz skrywała się pod błyszczącą, czarną, pustą maską i nawet otwory na oczy zasłaniała ciemna siatka, tak by nic nie zdradzało jego tożsamości. Ręce również miał ukryte w rękawach z grubej tkaniny. Alyssa pomyślała, że maska zdradza pewne kobiece aspekty, z drugiej jednak strony mógł to być jedynie sposób, w jaki odbijało się od niej światło. Niemal niedostrzegalnym skinięciem głowy Darius nakazał eskortującym ich legionistom oddalenie się. Dwójka wojowników uderzyła pięściami w napierśniki w geście pozdrowienia i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, pozostawiając Alyssę i jej brata samych przed Tryfariatem. — Siadajcie, proszę — powiedział Swain, wskazując krzesło naprzeciw. — Wielki Generale, wolę stać — odparł Oram. — Jak sobie życzysz. Alyssa uznała, że w Wielkim Generale jest coś niezwykle wręcz groźnego i wzbudzającego respekt… Zwłaszcza, że był kaleką, którego lata młodości dawno już minęły... — Oram i Alyssa val-Lokan, trzecie i czwarte dziecko gubernatora Delverhold — kontynuował. — Przebyliście daleką drogę z Żelaznych Szczytów. Rozumiem, że nie jest to czysto kurtuazyjna wizyta. — Przynoszę propozycję od mojego ojca — rzucił Oram. — Będę mówił w jego imieniu. — A zatem mów — odparł Darius głosem przypominającym wilcze szczeknięcie. — Bez zbędnych ceremonii. Tu jest Noxus, nie jakiś arystokratyczny dwór. Jego akcent był twardy i szorstki, w przeciwieństwie do wyrafinowanego głosu Swaina. Głos wieśniaka. Alyssa niemal wyczuła pogardę bijącą od jej brata. — Od dziesiątek lat Delverhold służył wiernie — zaczął Oram, nadając swojemu akcentowi przesadnie arystokratyczny ton i tym samym podkreślając wyższość, co mogło okazać się niezbyt rozsądne. — Nasze złoto napędzało kolejne podboje. Nasze żelazo zbroiło korpusy wojenne imperium. Między innymi Legion Tryfariański. Darius nie okazał uznania. — Ruda z Żelaznych Szczytów to materiał na najlepsze pancerze. Nie ubrałbym Legionu w nic innego. Powinniście być z siebie dumni. — Jesteśmy dumni, mój panie — rzekła Alyssa. — Żaden ze mnie pan. Zwłaszcza twój. Swain uśmiechnął się, unosząc rękę. — On chciał przez to powiedzieć, że w Noxusie wszyscy mężczyźni i kobiety rodzą się równi. Na twoją pozycję mają wpływ twoje czyny, nie urodzenie. — Naturalnie — Alyssa przeklęła się w myślach za swoją pomyłkę. — Tyramy jak niewolnicy w ciemnościach kopalni pod naszymi górami — kontynuował Oram. — Każdego dnia widzimy, jak owoce naszej pracy są nam odbierane, wywożone wielkimi wagonami pociągów, które powracają puste. Ledwo jesteśmy w stanie wykarmić nasze… — O, doprawdy? — spytał szorstko Swain, unosząc brwi. — Pokaż mi więc swoje dłonie, proszę. — Co? — Oram wyraźnie dał się zbić z tropu. — Pokaż nam ręce, chłopcze. — Darius wychylił się ponad wypolerowaną powierzchnią stołu między nimi. — Pokaż nam te ubrudzone ziemią ręce, pokryte odciskami od pracy pod waszą górską twierdzą. Oram zacisnął usta, nie dając się sprowokować. Darius parsknął drwiąco. — Nigdy w życiu nie przepracowałeś jednego dnia. Ona też nie. Jedyne odciski, jakie posiadacie, na pewno nie wzięły się z ciężkiej pracy. — Nie dam się w ten sposób obrażać… — zaczął Oram, ale Alyssa uspokajająco położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Strącił ją z gniewem, ale zdecydował się nie kontynuować myśli. — Góry się wykrwawiają — powiedział stonowanym głosem. — Ich równowaga została naruszona, a to nie jest dobre dla nikogo: ani dla nas, ani tym bardziej dla wojsk Noxusu. Trzeba iść na ustępstwa. — Powiedz mi, Oramie Arkhanie val-Lokan — powiedział Swain — ilu wojowników Delverhold przysyła, aby walczyli dla Noxusu? W przybliżeniu. Rocznie. — Żadnego, panie. Ale to nie ma związku ze sprawą. Nasi ludzie lepiej służą, pracując w kopalniach i strzegąc północnych granic przed atakami barbarzyńców. W ten sposób stanowimy nieocenioną wartość dla Noxusu. Swain westchnął. — Spośród wszystkich prowincji, miast-państw i narodów zależnych od Noxusu, jedynie Delverhold nie przysyła żadnych żołnierzy, aby służyli w naszych szeregach. Nie przelewacie krwi dla Noxusu. Nigdy jej nie przelewaliście. Czy to nie wystarczające ustępstwo? — Nie — warknął Oram. — Przybyliśmy tu w imieniu naszego ojca, aby negocjować wysokość płaconego trybutu, a jeśli się nam nie uda, Delverhold będzie musiało rozważyć, czy pragnie nadal być częścią imperium noxiańskiego. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Nawet Darius przestał stukać placami o krzesło. Alyssa pobladła i wbiła przerażone spojrzenie w swojego brata. Takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewała i jej umysł analizował pospiesznie wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje. Pozbawiony Twarzy wpatrywał się w nią spoza czerni swojej maski. — Rozumiem — powiedział w końcu Swain. — Chyba wiem, w jakim celu wasz ojciec przysłał tu waszą dwójkę, lecz pytanie brzmi: czy wy to wiecie? Oram dał znak głową Alyssie. — Pokaż im — nakazał z wściekłym błyskiem w oczach. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyjęła sakwę na zwoje. Drżącymi palcami otworzyła ją i wysunęła stary pergamin, pokryty misternymi literami języka ur-noxiańskiego. Widniały na nim pieczęć Delverhold oraz krwistoczerwony herb Noxusu. Położyła go na stole i rozwinęła, po czym stanęła ponownie u boku brata — a właściwie pół kroku za nim, zgodnie z obyczajem panującym na Żelaznych Szczytach. Darius nie przejawiał śladów zainteresowania, ale zarówno Swain, jak i Pozbawiony Twarzy pochylili się, aby dokładnie obejrzeć dokument. Alyssa ponownie przyłapała się na tym, że próbuje zgadnąć, kto skrywa się za tą maską. — Gdy Delverhold osiemdziesiąt siedem lat temu poddawał się pod panowanie Noxusu — powiedział Oram — nasi przodkowie zrezygnowali z suwerenności i uznali zwierzchność noxiańskiego tronu: tego samego tronu, który widzę teraz pusty. Darius rzucił mu świdrujące spojrzenie. — I? — Warunki naszego poddania się były jasne, jak sami możecie przeczytać. Ostatni człowiek, który zasiadał na tym tronie zmarł siedem lat temu. — Oram wskazał na podest. — Nasz ojciec uważa, że obecnie ten papier jest bezwartościowy. Delverhold nie ma obowiązku dalszego płacenia trybutu, robi to jednak nadal jako gest dobrej woli. Jeśli jednak Noxus nie pójdzie na proponowane przez nas ustępstwa, Delverhold zmuszone będzie do secesji z imperium. Region Żelaznych Szczytów przestanie być przez nas chroniony. Alyssa pragnęła odwrócić wzrok, uciec, ale mogła jedynie z zapartym tchem stać w miejscu i czekać na reakcję rady. — Historię piszą zwycięzcy — ostrzegł ich Darius. — Stań po stronie Noxusu, a pamięć o tobie nie zginie. Stań przeciwko nam, a zostaniesz zniszczony i zapomniany. — Żadna armia nie zdobyła jeszcze Delverhold — powiedział Oram. — Nasi przodkowie dobrowolnie otwarli wrota przed armiami Noxusu. Bez rozlewu krwi. — To niebezpieczna gra, chłopcze. — Darius wskazał wojowników, stojących o kilka kroków za Alyssą i Oramem. — Wystarczy dwóch członków Legionu Tryfariańskiego, aby cały wasz cudowny Delverhold upadł. Nie musiałbym nawet kiwnąć palcem. Jakby w odpowiedzi legioniści uderzyli trzonami swoich halabard o ziemię: echo rozeszło się po całej komnacie niczym odgłos gromu. Oram prychnął drwiąco na ten pokaz, ale pewność siebie Dariusa zastanowiła Alyssę. Nie wydawał się on człowiekiem, który rzuca czcze pogróżki. — Dość — Swain machnął dłonią. — Posłuchajmy lepiej, na czym miałyby polegać te ustępstwa, o których wspominasz. ---- Srebrny księżyc błyszczał już na niebie, gdy Alyssa i Oram opuszczali pałac. Ruszyli w stronę pobliskiej posiadłości, która miała im służyć jako baza podczas wizyty w stolicy. Alyssa milczała w zamyśleniu, a żołądek podszedł jej do gardła z niepokoju, natomiast jej brat poczuł duży przypływ energii w wyniku spotkania z władcami Noxusu. — Swain zgodzi się na nasze warunki! Jestem tego pewien — rzucił. — Wie dobrze, że Delverhold jest zbyt ważny dla imperium, żeby ojciec zamknął wrota. — To jakieś szaleństwo — wyszeptała Alyssa. — Zacząłeś im grozić, jak tylko tam weszliśmy. Taki był twój plan? — Taki był plan ojca. — Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście? — A zgodziłabyś się, gdybyś wiedziała? — Oczywiście, że nie — odparła Alyssa. — To próżny trud. Równie dobrze mogliśmy zaofiarować się na następne Ciałobranie... — Jeśli Swain da się przekonać, wystarczy, że przekonamy jeszcze jednego, aby przystał na nasze warunki — Oram zdawał się nie dostrzegać jej obaw. — Tak działa Tryfariat. Wystarczy że dwójka z nich z czymś się zgodzi, a tak będzie. — Darius nie zgodzi się nigdy. — Darius to arogancki pies. Myśli, że może wysłać dwóch ludzi, aby zdobyli Delverhold? Dobre sobie! Ale obawiam się, że masz rację. Pozostaje nam tylko Pozbawiony Twarzy. Nasza przyszłość zależy od człowieka, który skrywa się za tą maską. — Pozostaje nam więc jedynie czekać na decyzję o naszym losie — w głosie Alyssy pobrzmiewała gorzka nuta. Oczy Orama zaświeciły się niebezpiecznie. — Niekoniecznie. Gdy zaczął tłumaczyć, żołądek Alyssy zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej. ---- Do świtu pozostało dobrych kilka godzin, ale Alyssa wciąż czuła niepokojące ciepło, przemierzając cicho ulice stolicy. Jako przywódczyni straży Delverhold nosiła ciasny hełm z ciemnej stali i już zaczynała czuć, jak po włosach spływają jej strużki potu. Było ich kilkunastu, wszyscy skrywali swoje zbroje pod pelerynami i kapturami. Nieśli ciężkie kusze, a do pasa mieli przytroczone miecze. W tym mieście przemierzające ulice uzbrojone bandy nie były niczym niezwykłym; gdyby ktoś ich zauważył, nie podniosłoby to alarmu, ale Alyssa nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś ich obserwuje. I w jakiś sposób ów obserwator wie, co zamierzają. Ulice Noxusu były wąskie i poskręcane w dziwaczne układy, aby zdezorientować napastników, którym udałoby się pokonać zewnętrzne umocnienia miasta. Dachy natomiast były płaskie i posiadały wiele stanowisk, przypominających blanki zamku, z których żołnierze mogli razić znajdującego się poniżej wroga. Alyssa badała wzrokiem dachy budynków. Ktoś mógł się tam kryć i obserwować ich postępy. Być może wchodzili w zasadzkę... Trzepot ptasich skrzydeł sprawił, że zatrzymała się gwałtownie i wymierzyła kuszę w niebo. Przeklęła się w myślach za to, jak łatwo ją przestraszyć, i gestem nakazała dalszy marsz. — To nie jest dobry pomysł — powtarzała sobie w duchu, po raz dwudziesty, odkąd opuścili posiadłość. To samo powiedziała bratu, próbując wyperswadować mu podejmowanie takich działań, ale on podjął już decyzję. To był pomysł ich ojca, a słowo ojca było dla Orama święte. Powrócą do domu z nową umową albo nie wrócą wcale. Innego wyjścia nie było. Teraz, gdy Alyssa znała już całą prawdę, nie dziwiło jej, że stary gubernator tak sobie to wszystko zaplanował. To było w jego stylu. O ile dla niej i jej brata mogło skończyć się to schwytaniem i niechybną egzekucją, cóż to znaczyło dla ich ojca? Nigdy za bardzo o nich nie dbał — większą uwagą obdarzał swojego dziedzica, najstarszego brata Alyssy, Heroka. Gdyby zostali schwytani i Tryfariat zechciałby trzymać ich jako zakładników, aby utrzymać Delverhold pod władaniem Noxusu, wiedziała dobrze, jaka byłaby decyzja jej ojca. Alyssa i Oram byli mu zbędni. Wraz ze swoimi ludźmi przekradała się poprzez cienie, trzymając się blisko Świątyni Wilka, wciśniętej pod wschodnie ściany Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. Jej brat był kilka przecznic na wschód od tego miejsca, wraz z pozostałymi uzbrojonymi ludźmi. W ciągu kilku tygodni przed przybyciem kontyngentu do stolicy szpiedzy na ich usługach bacznie przyglądali się pałacowi. Jedna z obserwacji wzbudziła szczególne zainteresowanie i to właśnie ona stanowiła teraz podstawę do działania dla Alyssy i jej brata. Zbliżali się. Alyssa uniosła rękę i straż Delverhold zgromadziła się wokół niej w cieniu wąskiego zaułka, wychodzącego na Świątynię Wilka. Była to wysoka, wielopoziomowa wieża bez ścian; każdy z jej poziomów podtrzymywany był przez filary z ciemnego kamienia. W samym centrum wieży, na wysokości prawie pięćdziesięciu stóp, wznosiła się ogromna, obsydianowa statua siedzącego wilka. Czekali kilka chwil, aż w końcu z daleka dostrzegli migotanie światła — iskry skrzesane na ostrzu miecza. Był to znak, że Oram dotarł na miejsce i wszystko było gotowe. — Ruszajmy — szepnęła Alyssa i wraz z podwładnymi wybiegła z cienia, udając się w kierunku świątyni i wyglądając strażników na swej drodze. Żadnego jednak nie było. Wyglądało na to, że jej brat i jego ludzie wykonali swoją część zadania. Alyssa wkroczyła na stopnie świątyni, dając znak ludziom, aby się rozproszyli. Weszli do środka i otoczyli posąg. Skryli się w cieniach, przylegli do filarów, wtopili się w ciemność i pogrążyli w oczekiwaniu. Wytężyła wzrok. Zgodnie ze starożytnym obyczajem valorańskim śmierć miała podwójną naturę: czasem przychodziła pod postacią łagodnej Owcy, a innym razem brutalnego Wilka. W Noxusie ta druga była szanowana bardziej rygorystycznie i z większym panoplium. Spokojna śmierć w łóżku nie była dobrym sposobem na zyskanie szacunku w imperium, które czciło siłę. Alyssa uspokoiła oddech i próbowała spowolnić kołatające serce. Pociły się jej ręce. Wytarła je o pelerynę. Najgorsze zawsze jest oczekiwanie. Znów się rozejrzała i zauważyła, że ledwie jest w stanie odróżnić sylwetki swoich podwładnych. Świetnie. Gdyby zauważono ich zbyt wcześnie, wszystko by przepadło. Zakryła twarz przypiętym do hełmu welonem splecionym misternie z tysięcy małych kółek, skutecznie uniemożliwiającym rozpoznanie jej. Dzwon na odległej wieży wybił godzinę czwartą. Alyssa się przygotowała. Jeśli informacje od ich szpiegów były zgodne z prawdą, cel powinien pojawić się lada chwila... Właśnie wtedy z cienie wychynęła postać, ubrana w ciężkie szaty. Zbliżała się od strony Bastionu Nieśmiertelności w towarzystwie czterech strażników pałacowych. Odziana od stóp do głów w czerń, była ledwie dostrzegalna w panujących wokół ciemnościach. Trzeci członek Tryfariatu — Pozbawiony Twarzy. Zamaskowany, zbliżał się w kierunku świątyni, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, jakby starał się przebić wzrokiem cienie. Splecione z przodu ręce skrywał w szerokich rękawach. Strażnicy zatrzymali się u stóp świątyni. Wyglądało na to, że Pozbawiony Twarzy zamienił z nimi kilka słów, ale Alyssa znajdowała się zbyt daleko, aby je usłyszeć. Zamaskowana postać ruszyła dalej sama, pragnąc oddać hołd Wilkowi. Co prawda najliczniejszymi gośćmi przeróżnych rozsianych po stolicy wojskowych świątyń byli żołnierze korpusów wojennych i rachmistrzowie przeróżnych grup gladiatorskich, nierzadko pojawiali się w nich również urzędnicy, sprzedawcy, a nawet słudzy. Pozbawiony Twarzy odwiedzał ten przybytek o czwartej godzinie co pięć dni, zawsze w towarzystwie straży i zawsze pod osłoną ciemności. Na szczęście straż pałacową łatwo można było przekupić, podczas gdy lojalność Legionu Tryfariańskiego zawsze pozostawała bezwzględna. Gdy zamaskowana postać podeszła do statuy, Alyssa wyszła z otaczających ją ciemności. Opłaceni strażnicy natychmiast odwrócili się na pięcie i udali w kierunku Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. Alyssa wycelowała kuszę w Pozbawionego Twarzy, powoli wchodząc w migoczące światło kandelabrów otaczających posąg. — Ani drgnij. I nie próbuj krzyczeć — wyszeptała. — Twoi strażnicy odeszli. Celuje w ciebie dwunastu kuszników. Odziana w szaty postać wydała z siebie stłumiony odgłos, być może wywołany zaskoczeniem, i zrobiła krok w jej kierunku. Coś niezwykle znajomego było zarówno w tym dźwięku, jak i w sposobie, w jaki się poruszała… — Powiedziałam, stój! — rzuciła Alyssa. Pozbawiony Twarzy zamarł. Nikt w całym Noxus nie wiedział, kim był trzeci członek Tryfariatu, a przynajmniej tyle udało się dowiedzieć Alyssie i Oramowi. Na tym właśnie polegała zasada Przebiegłości, reprezentowana przez niego w Radzie Trzech. Ale Alyssa miała sprawić, że to się zmieni. — To tylko kwestia wywarcia nacisku. — powiedział jej brat. — Jeśli uda nam się poznać jego tożsamość, będziemy mogli wykorzystać tę wiedzę na naszą korzyść. — Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy — oznajmiła Alyssa, starając się nadać głosowi śmiałe brzmienie. — Zdejmij maskę, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. Zakapturzona postać rozejrzała się, być może szukając wzrokiem strażników albo próbując dostrzec przyczajonych w ciemności kuszników, o których wspominała Alyssa. Po czym znów się zbliżyła, niemal na długość broni, z rękami wciąż schowanymi w rękawach. Alyssa wymierzyła kuszę w pierś postaci. — Ani. Kroku. Dalej. Postać wydała z siebie kolejny stłumiony odgłos, potrząsając maską. Oczy Alyssy się zwęziły. Nagły przypływ zrozumienia sprawił, że wypuściła powietrze. — Och. To wszystko ułatwi. Pociągnęła za spust i bełt jej kuszy utkwił w gardle ukrytej pod szatami postaci. Jeden z jej ludzi natychmiast rzucił się ku niej i pociągnął za ramię. — Musimy uciekać! – rzucił. — Musimy opuścić miasto przed wschodem słońca, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje, co zaszło. — Już za późno — odparła Alyssa. Uklęknęła przy postaci, która teraz leżała na ziemi, walcząc o oddech. Krew zbierała się w wielkiej kałuży pod jej ciałem. Alyssa widziała w swoim życiu tyle ran, że mogła z powodzeniem stwierdzić, że ta jest śmiertelna. Szybkim ruchem ściągnęła maskę. Oram spojrzał w jej oczy. Twarz jej brata była blada, z jego ust wydobywało się rzężenie. Spazmy wstrząsnęły jego ciałem, kiedy przyszła po niego śmierć. Odsłoniły one jego ręce, splątane sznurem. Swoje ostatnie spojrzenie przeniósł z Alyssy na ogromny, wznoszący się nad nim posąg Wilka. Właśnie w tym momencie z ciemności wyłonili się legioniści, otaczając świątynię niczym gończe psy. ---- Na zewnątrz słońce było już wysoko na bezchmurnym niebie, promienie przedzierały się przez wąskie szczeliny w zasłoniętych oknach komnaty audiencyjnej. Alyssa ponownie stała przed Tryfariatem, z podniesioną głową i rękami związanymi na plecach. Członkowie rady przyglądali się jej z uwagą. Mimo że Pozbawiony Twarzy nosił maskę bez wyrazu i pozostawał niezgłębiony, w tej chwili to właśnie on przerażał Alyssę najbardziej. Wreszcie Swain przerwał milczenie. — Powiedzmy to sobie jasno — rzucił. — Delverhold ma dla Noxusu ogromną wartość, ale nie na tyle ogromną, byśmy mogli ulec groźbom jego gubernatora. To byłby znak słabości. W ciągu tygodnia tuzin kolejnych prowincji wysunąłby swoje własne żądania. Nigdy nie pozwolimy na coś takiego. Ale ty już to wiesz. — Tak — oznajmiła Alyssa. — Chociaż mój brat najwyraźniej nie wiedział. — Zatem co mniej rozgarniętym umysłom może narzucić się pytanie... Dlaczegóż to inteligentna, młoda kobieta przybyła tutaj z tak bezsensownym planem? — Obowiązek — odrzekła Alyssa. — Posłuszność imperium zawsze musi stać ponad obowiązkiem wobec rodziny — rzucił Swain. Być może było to tylko wrażenie, ale Alyssie zdawało się, że przy tych słowach twarz Dariusa odrobinę pociemniała. Mimo to Ręka Noxusu nie odezwała się ani słowem. — Zgadzam się w pełni — powiedziała Alyssa. — Właśnie dlatego zastrzeliłam brata, gdy zorientowałam się, że kryje się pod maską. Swain zwrócił się do Pozbawionego Twarzy. — Kneblowanie i przebieranie jeńca było dość ryzykownym posunięciem. Mogliśmy sprawdzić ją w inny sposób. Ponownie obrócił się w kierunku Alyssy. — Pozwolę sobie spytać, przez wzgląd na pozostałych członków rady. Czemu świadomie zabiłaś brata? — Mój ojciec wysłał nas tu na śmierć — odparła Alyssa. — Usprawiedliwiłby nią wypowiedzenie posłuszeństwa Noxusowi. — Kontynuuj. — Mój ojciec i moi bracia to głupcy. Zaślepia ich pragnienie samodzielnego rządzenia Żelaznymi Szczytami, tak jak niegdyś robili to nasi przodkowie. Ich próżność doprowadziłaby do całkowitej zagłady mojego ludu. Na ustach Swaina zagościł delikatny cień uśmiechu. — A zatem, Alysso Roshko Gloriano val-Lokan, co proponujesz w zamian? ---- Stary gubernator val-Lokan nie krył oburzenia, gdy Alyssa z hukiem otworzyła drzwi komnaty, w której poświęcał się pracy. — Co to ma znaczyć, dziewczyno? — warknął, zrywając się na nogi. Powróciłaś z poselstwa? Gdzie Oram? Za Alyssą do komnaty wkroczyło dwóch milczących złowrogo żołnierzy z Legionu Tryfariańskiego, odzianych w ciemne pancerze ze stali z Żelaznych Szczytów, z halabardami w gotowości. Obok jej ojca siedział jej brat Herok, dziedzic Delverhold. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w wyrazie przerażenia. — Straż! — zakrzyknął gubernator. — Powstrzymać ich! Jego osobiści strażnicy ani drgnęli. Reputacja legionistów znana była w całym Valoranie, nawet wśród tych, którzy nigdy nie walczyli u ich boku ani przeciwko nim. Wmaszerowali tu z upoważnienia Ręki Noxusu. Sprzeciwienie się im oznaczało przeciwstawienie się samemu Tryfariatowi. Alyssa wiele myślała na temat tego, co Darius powiedział, o tych słowach, które jej brat przyjął z taką wzgardą. Dwóch członków Legionu Tryfariańskiego mogło wkroczyć ot tak i przejąć cały Delverhold. Ostatecznie okazało się, że nie była to jednak czcza pogróżka. — Co ty zrobiłaś? — jej ojciec wydał z siebie syk, zagłębiając się w oparcie fotela. — To, co należało. Alyssa wyciągnęła zwinięty pergamin, świeżo spisany i zapieczętowany herbem Noxusu — herbem Tryfariatu — i rzuciła go na stół przed ojcem, sprawiając, że aż podskoczył. — Z rozkazu Wielkiego Generała zostajesz usunięty ze stanowiska — powiedziała Alyssa. — Od tej pory ja przejmuję władzę nad tym regionem, dla chwały imperium. — Ty? — prychnął jej ojciec. — Kobieta nigdy jeszcze nie rządziła Delverhold! — Toteż nadszedł czas zmian. Czas kogoś, kto zatroszczy się o dobro naszego ludu, nie mającego obsesji na punkcie królów i dawno minionej chwały. Na skinienie jej głowy dwóch strażników jej ojca wystąpiło naprzód i chwyciło go pod ramiona. — Nie możesz tego zrobić! — wykrzyczał. — Jestem twoim ojcem! Twoim panem! — Nie jesteś panem — odparła Alyssa. — A zwłaszcza moim. Postacie * * (wspomniana) * Ciekawostki *Tekst został napisany przez Anthony'ego Reynoldsa. *Historia opowiada o funkcjonowaniu Tryfariatu na podstawie jednej z prowincji – Delverhold, która niegdyś była niezależnym państwem. **Jest to w formie relacji bądź wspomnień Alyssy, członkini rodu Roshko Gloriano val-Lokan. **Składa się z trzech władców, którzy reprezentują trzy najważniejsze symbole siły: ***Dalekowzroczność - strategia: . ***Potęga - armia: . ***Przebiegłość - sposoby działania: Pozbawiony Twarzy. *'Pozbawiony Twarzy' jest najprawdopodobniej kobietą, być może jest kontrolowana przez (ze względu na jej sposoby działania w kilku miejscach na raz). *Tekst powstał w wyniku aktualizacji i przeróbki . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie Zasady Siły Kategoria:Opowiadania